1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage regulating system for automotive vehicles, which is preferably of the transistor type and especially relates to a system which is capable of regulating the output voltage of a battery charging generator even when the battery becomes disconnected from the generator and when the normal voltage sensing circuit of the voltage regulator becomes disconnected from the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional well-known voltage regulator of this kind is provided with an output transistor for controlling field current flowing through a field winding of a battery charging generator, a voltage sensing circuit for sensing the output voltage of the generator and a transistor circuit including a control transistor effected by the voltage sensing circuit and controlling the output transistor. The field winding is supplied with current by three auxiliary diodes connected to the battery charging generator, the voltage sensing circuit is connected across the battery so as to detect the battery charging voltage, and the battery and a bridge rectifier are connected by means of a power supply cable. However in this conventional voltage regulator, if a positive terminal of the bridge rectifier becomes disconnected or if the voltage sensing circuit becomes disconnected the output transistor of the voltage regulator is continuously biased conductive, which would result in such an uncontrolled high voltage as destroy electrical components of the system.